Honor Thy Father (Episode)
Honor Thy Father Synopsis KELLY HU GUEST STARS AS DC COMICS VILLAIN CHINA WHITE Oliver (Stephen Amell) heads to the courthouse to get his death certificate repealed and is pleasantly surprised to run into Laurel (Katie Cassidy), who is there prosecuting Martin Somers (Guest Star Ty Olsson), a criminal with ties to the Chinese Triad. Oliver recognizes Martin’s name from his father’s book and sets his sights on taking him down. Martin orders the Triad to “take care of” Laurel so they send their top mercenary China White (Kelly Hu) after her, an act that culminates in a battle between Arrow and China White. Meanwhile, Moira (Susanna Thompson) and Walter (guest star Colin Salmon) ask Oliver to take over the company. Colin Donnell, Willa Holland, David Ramsey and Paul Blackthorne also star. David Barrett Directed the Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Marc Guggenheim and Written by Andrew Kreisberg & Marc Guggenheim (102). Summary Arrow goes to a rooftop helipad to fight the henchmen of Marcus Redmond, one of the men on Robert's list. After defeating his men, Arrow tells Redman to call his partner and tell him to return the money the embezzled from the pensioners. The next day, Oliver goes to meet his family as they prepare to go to court to get him legally declared alive. They're watching the news report about how Redman turned over $30 million to his pensioners. The businessman has reported that Arrow coerced him into giving up the money. Tommy comes in to go with Oliver but Thea says that she's not going with them and leaves. The Queen family goes to the courthouse and makes their way past the reporters there to get a statement from Oliver. In the courtroom, Oliver testifies that he was the sole survivor of the shipwreck. He tells the court that when his father died, he decided to live for the both of them. The court lawyer stipulates to dropping the death in absentia order but refuses to do so for Robert. Outside, Oliver tells Moira and Walter that he wants some time alone and will meet them at the company later for their tour. As they walk away, Oliver bumps into Laurel, who is there with Joanna and their client, Emily Nocenti. Still mad since Oliver told her to stay away from him, Laurel tells Emily what happened between them, agrees that he gave her good advice, and walks away. When Oliver and Tommy go outside, they see Martin Somers, a businessman in the export field, making a statement to the press insisting that he's innocent. The press turns to Oliver and Diggle gets him into his car. However, Oliver then drives off before Diggle and Tommy can get in. Laurel makes her opening statement to the jury, explaining that Emily's father Victor, a stevedore working for Somers, found out that his employer was taking money from the Chinese Triads to bring their drugs into Starling City. She vows to prove that Somers is guilty and makes sure that Victor gets justice. Oliver goes to his hideout and trains for his next mission: taking out Somers, one of the men on his father's list. That night, Somers is at his office on the docks. He tells his lawyer to shut down the trial and soon. The lights go out and Arrow takes out Somers' men and then ties up Somers. He dangles him from a crane and shoots at him, narrowly missing. The vigilante then tells Somers that he'd better confess at the trial because he won't get a second chance. Oliver returns home as Moira complains that Diggle has lost her son yet again. The young playboy claims that he snuck off to be with a woman and Moira insists that Diggle go with him. She explains that she can't risk losing him again and leaves. Oliver apologizes to Diggle for causing him grief, but the ex-soldier says that he'll quit if Oliver ditches him again. Oliver agrees to cooperate just as Thea comes in. She says that she's going out and that this time Oliver won't be taking her drugs. When he asks if Robert would approve of what she's doing, Thea says that he's in no position to judge him and leaves. The next day, Quentin Lance hears about the 911 call that one of Somers' men placed and goes to see the exporter. Somers insists that one of his men was playing a joke but the police detective points out that they found one of the vigilante's arrows outside, and that it matches puncture marks on Somers' desk. Somers accuses him of having a conflict of interest since Laurel is mounting the case against him. When Quentin says that he doesn't let his emotions interfere with his job, Somers warns him that when he's threatened he can get emotional, and warns Quentin to get Laurel to back off. Moira and Walter take Oliver to Robert's old office at Queen Consolidated. Walter explains that they've been diversifying into high-tech fields and that they plan to open a new building dedicated to Robert. They want to have Oliver announce that he's stepping up to control the company at the ceremony, but Oliver refuses. When Walter says that he sympathizes given that Oliver has been away for five years, Oliver angrily says that he's still getting used to Walter sleeping down the hallway from him. As he leaves, Moira tells Oliver that he's become less charming since his disappearance. Oliver goes down to his car. As he and Diggle wait for the driver, the bodyguard suggests that Oliver might not be thinking straight given he was on an island alone for five years. Oliver wakes up near the life raft and runs to scare off the seagulls that are poking at Robert's corpse. He then picks up his father's body and carries it away. Laurel and Joanna take Emily back to their legal-aid office and warn her that Somers' will have his people come after her. Emily refuses to back down, assuring them that Somers will have to kill her to stop her. Quentin comes in with several officers and tells the three women that they're all under protective custody. Laurel blows up at her father and Joanna ushers Emily away while Quentin warns her daughter that the Arrow vigilante is stirring things up. Until things have settled down, he plans to protect Laurel no matter what it takes. That night, Somers meets with China White, the woman representing the Chinese Triads in Starling City. He tells her not to kill Emily because that will just provoke Laurel, so China White decides to eliminate Laurel. Oliver is changing his shirt in his room when Thea comes in and is shocked at the amount of scars on his body. He refuses to talk about it and Thea complains that he never wants to talk except when he's lecturing her. As she starts to go, Oliver admits that he needs to be better at talking about what happened on the island. Thea takes him to the backyard and shows him two gravestones honoring Oliver and Robert. She explains that Moira stopped visiting them a month after they were set up and refuses to talk to anyone, including Thea. With no one else to talk to, Thea came there and talked to Oliver's spirit. She points out that she felt closer to him then than she does now and tells Oliver that he has to let someone in. That night, Oliver drops in on Laurel and she points out that he's making it hard for her to avoid him when he keeps bumping into her. Oliver tells her what Thea said about letting someone in and admits that he pushed her away to protect her. Mollified, Laurel lets him in and Oliver apologizes for being a jerk. When she wonders what he has in a bag, Oliver explains that there was one thing he missed in the last five years: ice cream. He invites Laurel to eat it with him and she accepts. As they eat, Oliver tells Laurel about how Moira wants him to run the company and won't take no for an answer. Laurel says that he should show his mother he doesn't want to run the company rather than just talk about it, and says that she did the same thing with her father. When Oliver points out that Quentin hates him, Laurel tells him that her father blames himself for failing to realize that Sarah was going with Oliver on that final trip. As they talk, Oliver hears someone outside on the fire escape and gets Laurel to the door. Two killers burst in, followed by China White, and the men open fire. Oliver tries to protect Laurel but the killers close in... and Diggle arrives to take one of them out. China goes after him and the two of them fight, but she gets the upper hand and prepares to kill him with a knife. Snatching up a kitchen knife, Oliver throws it across the room, disarming her, and she retreats out the window. Quentin arrives as soon as he gets the call and confirms that the men he left on guard are dead. He thanks Diggle for saving his daughter and tells Oliver to stay from Laurel. Laurel objects but Oliver tells Quentin that he understands. They go back to the manor and Diggle tends to his minor wounds. He thanks Oliver for disarming China and Oliver claims that he simply got lucky. The bodyguard doesn't believe it and says that he's just starting to realize what Oliver really is. Oliver says that he's just shallow and it won't be hard and then leaves... and goes back to his hideout. Somers is packing to leave, well aware that the Triads will have him killed because China failed to eliminate Laurel and make the court case go away. When his bodyguard calls his henchmen on the radio, Oliver answers and says that he's coming. Quentin tells his daughter that she has to recuse herself from the case. She refuses, insisting that she's doing what he always taught her to do: stand up to crooks and make Starling City a safe place to live. When Quentin says that it isn't her job, Laurel says that he taught her better. He complains that she's fighting dirty and Laurel admits that he learned that from him as well. Before they can pursue the matter, Quentin receives a call that something is going down at the docks. Arrow chases after Somers, taking out his men as he goes. Somers goes into a cargo bay and Arrow pins him to a crate with arrows. He keeps firing and just missing until Somers breaks and confesses that he gave the order to the Triads to kill Laurel. Before Arrow can leave, China White emerges from the shadows and attacks him. The vigilante is hard-pressed to fend her off and the two fight to a standstill until the police arrive outside and order everyone to put down their weapons. Both fighters leave through opposite doors but Quentin catches up to Arrow on the docks. He orders the hooded vigilante to surrender, but Arrow turns and shoots before the officer can pull the detective. The arrow snags the gun, pulling it out of Quentin's hand and driving it into a crate. By the time Quentin recovers, the vigilante has disappeared. When Quentin gets his gun, he discovers that the arrow has a recorder on it with Somers' confession. The next day, Oliver returns to his hideout and comes to a decision about what kind of man he should be. Tommy goes to the groundbreaking ceremony and sees Laurel, and is surprised that she's there. She explains that Oliver invited her and wonders if Tommy is jealous. As Walter calls the ceremony to order, a seemingly drunk Oliver staggers up and takes the podium. He tells the crowd that he's not half the man his father was and asks them to stop asking him to be that man. Satisfied, he walks away. Later, Laurel and Joanna are at their office watching a newscast confirming that Somers' is going to jail. Emily thanks them for their help and Laurel thanks her for being brave enough not to back down. Quentin comes in to see Laurel and admits that he's getting heat for letting the vigilante escape. Laurel notes that the vigilante can't be all bad since he put Somers away and indirectly helped Emily. Quentin isn't convinced and promises to teach the mystery man that he can't break the law in Starling City. In his room, Oliver crosses Somers' name off of his list. Oliver takes his father's body to a cliff. As he checks it, he finds a journal in his pocket. The only thing in it is a maze-like symbol. Moira goes to a quiet rendezvous spot and informs the man she meets that Oliver is no threat and knows nothing about the sabotage of the yacht. The man has the maze symbol on him. Oliver goes to his father's gravestone and talks to Robert's spirit. He explains that it's harder than he thought it would be to reconnect with the people he loves. Oliver says that he may have to dishonor his father's memory to honor the promise that he made. Once he's done, Oliver tells the waiting workers to tear down both gravestones. When he goes to the car, Diggle asks if he's going out and Oliver says that he is. Oliver finishes building a cairn to safeguard his father's body. Someone shoots him from behind, piercing his shoulder with an arrow. Oliver manages to turn around and sees a man in a green outfit preparing to fire a final lethal shot. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Kelly Hu as China White *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Ty Olsson as Martin Somers *Byron Mann as Yao Fei (Cameo) Guest Stars *Emma Bell as Emily Nocenti *Graham MacDonald as Victor Nocenti *Desiree Zurowski as Queen Family Lawyer *Marrett Green as TV Anchorman *Joanne Wilson as Reporter #1 *Babak A. Motamed as Reporter #2 *Elizabeth Thai as Reporter #3 *David Quinlan as Reporter #4 *Marc Senior as Reporter #5 *Silvio Pollio as Marcus Redmond *Tristan Jensen as Bodyguard #6 Notes *Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim Wrote The Story for Episode Two of Arrow. *Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Teleplay for Episode Two of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2310910/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Honor_Thy_Father *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Honor_Thy_Father *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-honor-thy-father-season-1-episode-2 Episode 02